The AIDS epidemic has caused more people to consider the use of condoms for protection against transmission of viral and bacterial diseases. In order to assure protection the wall thicknesses of the condoms have been increased to assure that there will be no pin hole openings therein for transmission of bodily fluids carrying the disease vectors. Such protection however can reduce sensitivity and user sensation to a point where the alternative of no protection might be encouraged.
Various types of male condoms have been proposed in which rings or other formations are formed on the sheath of the condom for physiological stimulation by a female during use.
Examples of such condoms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,591 and 3,536,066 wherein loose fitting condoms are used to enhance use. Other proposals include U.S. Design Pat. No. 254,808 wherein outwardly directed bulges are illustrated.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,027,831 and 5,082,004 disclose arrangements wherein bulges are formed to move into an out of the condom sheath to enhance male stimulation during use.
None of these arrangements provide for a spring configuration on the condom that will move relative to the condom to enhance stimulation to both males and females at the same time.